


Birthday Dinner

by shumsstar



Series: Flufftober 2019 [19]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Cooking, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Family Dinners, Flufftober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumsstar/pseuds/shumsstar
Summary: Day 19 - CookingIt's Magnus' birthday, and he and Alec are having the whole family over for dinner to celebrate.Or, the one where Alec and Magnus have fun cooking together.





	Birthday Dinner

Alec is happy to say his cooking ability has improved, thank you very much. Ever since that disastrous stew he cooked for his mother, that was only saved thanks to Magnus, Magnus have been teaching him to cook, and Alec is much better than he was. So much so that they are cooking together for a very special occasion.

It's Magnus' birthday and the two of them are cooking for the dinner they are having with the rest of the family in the evening, to celebrate Alec can honestly say he's having a great time.

Cooking with Magnus is one of his favourite things to do when they're at home, which is why he's really enjoying cooking for this dinner. They're cooking some of Magnus' favourite food from over the centuries, which means Alec is using this time to learn how to make Magnus' favourite dishes so that in future he can surprise Magnus with one of those dishes, but he won't think of that right now. They have more important thing to focus on.

"Are you looking forward to tonight?" Alec asks curiously, even though he knows the answer.

"I really am, my love." Magnus says. "I don't know when last I genuinely looked forward to celebrating my birthday. I had my reasons, which are too morbid for right now, so I won't get into it. Because, this is the first birthday I'm spending with you, which is a huge plus. That's what's most important for me, Alexander." Magnus says, turning to Alec, putting a hand on his cheek, which Alec leaned into.

Alec smiles at that. "I'm glad you're looking forward to tonight, and even more so that I'm the one who has made you look forward to your birthday."

Before Magnus turned back to cooking, he leaned closer to Alec and kissed him on the cheek, seeing the smile on Alec's face and the love in his eyes. This is one of his favourite looks on Alec.

They finished preparing the food and getting everything ready for the evening. All that was left was for them to wait for the family to arrive.

-

When the doorbell rings a little while later, Magnus is the one who greets their guests. Maryse, Luke, Izzy, Jace and Clary all arrive at the same time, but it's Maryse who hugs Magnus first.

"Happy birthday, Magnus!" Maryse says, hugging Magnus.

"Thank you, Maryse. Thank you all for coming tonight." Magnus says, greeting everyone else, hugging Izzy and Clary.

"Are you kidding? I know I speak for everyone when I say we wouldn't miss it." Luke says, with a chuckle.

With a chuckle, Magnus leads everyone through to the dining room, where Alec greets everyone, before they take their seats.

"Before we start, can I say something?" Alec asks, standing up. "I just want to raise a toast to my amazing husband. Happy birthday, Magnus. I'm so happy I'm able to be able to celebrate with you. To you, my love." Alec says, raising his glass towards Magnus.

"To Magnus." Everyone else repeats.

"Thank you, everyone." Magnus says, slightly teary. He turns his head to Alec and takes his hand. "Thank you, Alexander. I love you." Magnus pulls Alec down and kisses him softly, smiling into the kiss.

As the dinner goes on, Magnus looks around at all the people sitting around the table. All the people he's come to love dearly. He looks at the family he happily gets to call his own, and he can't help but smile at what his life has become.

Finally, he looks at his husband. His dear Alexander, the man he loves more than anything. He cannot put into words how much he is grateful to have Alec in his life. He thinks back to one of the first conversations he had with Alec.

"You've unlocked something in me." Magnus had said, all that time ago.

Magnus stands by what he said back then. If it wasn't for Alec, he doesn't know what his life would be like. All Magnus knows, looking at Alec, is that with the man he loves at his side, his life will be nothing short of perfect.

"What's on your mind?" Alec asks softly, leaning over to talk to Magnus.

"I'm just thinking about how happy I am right now." Magnus says, taking Alec's hand in his and kissing it.

If there's one thing Magnus is sure of, it's that he really loves this man in front of him. He knows this without a doubt.

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter: @shumswuxian


End file.
